The Story Behind the Scar
by anytimeanyplace1
Summary: Tobe finally decides to let the story of what really happened between Garu and he slip.  Father son fluff
1. Chapter 1

Tobe walked into a room and was greeted by his ninjas "Happy Birthday Tobe!" They said cheerfully. Tobe smiled and shook his head at the very small cupcake. "Remember when you had friends?" Tobe said to himself and the ninjas looked at him. "What are you talking about?" Tobe sat down with a heavy sigh. "Who wants story time?" The ninjas sat around him.

"This is a story about a boy and his best friend. The boy's name was Tobe. He was a very modest fighter and … didn't have a scar on his face." The ninjas gasped and scooted in closer. "The best friend of Tobe was a proud talkative young man. His name was Garu. Before the vow, before the scar, before Sooga village, before Pucca. Was two friends and a canoe. This is their story not that either of us like it." Pucca, Abyo, and Garu were listening from outside. Pucca glared through the window.

"If he tells any lies we're bursting in there." Garu put his hand on Abyo's shoulder. Garu's eyes telling him _Relax, trust me. Tobe isn't dishonest. _Abyo nodded and sat down while Pucca pulled out the take out she had bought for them. Garu smiled and thought. _Well at least we know Tobe's still human._ _He can't resist a good story. _

"These friends wanted more adventure than home could give them. So we got to work on a boat. Don't get me wrong Garu and I had parents. Garu's parents were great ninjas that would never look or to speak to him. I tried to tell him 'Hey it's ok. They do what they do for your safety' but Garu never believed that. His parents died soon after his 7th birthday. Not that Garu cared he hated his parents." Abyo looked at Garu who was obviously too deep in thought to hear.

"As for me well; I never really knew. My mother and younger brother died at child birth. My father sold me to the young couple who would in 4 years become Garu's parents." Pucca sighed. What would she do without her uncles. "Anyway the boat. We had trouble getting to float, and finding the wood. Lesson 1: Do not try to build a boat on an island with no trees. *Heh* Yeah so we ended stealing a boat and left. Lesson 2: Do not steal a boat until you know what's in the boat. Garu and I made a deal. He could have the sword and I could have the stars."

"Eventually I realized I'm taking a 9 year old on a life changing journey. I'm taking him away from home. Was it kidnapping? Would he ever go back? Does this make him my son? I looked at him. His head resting on my lap. His long hair tickling my ankles."

Tobe stopped and scratched the back of his head "If I'm making this sound like a flash back." "Oh no we like flashbacks!" One of the ninjas responded while the other 2 nodded quickly. "Well ok then," He said and started again.


	2. Chapter 2

"So I eventually we made it to a small island where a monk lived 'Hello, my name Ssoso. I am the only one who lives here besides Doga and Master Soo.' We had dinner that night with Ssoso. 'I must ask. Are you staying?" I walked back up. 'Hey! I just made you dumpling soup for you and Garu. Eat.' Garu frowned.'Are kidding me there are like four dumplings and a zillion veggies.' I glared at him. There were around 27 dumplings in that soup. 'Really though. I you're going to stay you need to promise.' I raised my hand. 'I promise there are more than 4 dumplings in the soup.' I got a good laugh out of everyone but that wasn't what he wanted. He wanted a promise that we wouldn't leave him. I always thought monks vowed to be alone but this… he seemed almost upset. Someone, I thought, must have been here before. Possibly traveled to the mainland and never came back for Ssoso. He was like us. Alone. That was going to change for all of us. I made sure of it. That night I found two ragged red fabrics. That night I tied them into Garu's hair. He still wears them today. I was also very proud that he still wears the uniform his parents gave him. It was… is identical to theirs. 'One heart surrounded by black. One pure surrounded by tainted. Heroism and villainy this is what we are and how we live.' That is the reason for the heart on his uniform. When more people started settling in Garu decided. He wanted to be a ninja. Ssoso told him that he could pick one of 2 vows. A vow of aloneness; on his arm you can still see the scars on his arm where he carved things like ,alone, stupid, I hate them, and that sort of thing. I slapped him for even thinking that I would let him take a vow to be alone. He took the second vow. A vow of silence. Soon he learned to speak with his eyes and that was that."

Next chapter= last chapter be warned


	3. Chapter 3

One of the ninjas raised their hand. "Yes." The ninja frowned "Do you have the scar yet?"Tobe laughed. "I was about to get to that." "Oh." Tobe frowned. "Okay. So Garu and I would spar in the middle of the town in the middle of the day every day. I would usually win I was oldest it was to be expected. 'Come on Garu this time give it all you got. 'I was simply trying to take him out of his comfort zone.

I didn't want to make him made just to give him a little push. He got caught in the moment. He slashed my ankle. 'Garu! What the hell are you doing?' He was too far in the moment. I couldn't drag him out but I don't think he realized how close he got to me. He slashed my chest by I couldn't stop. I was going to die. 'STOP! STOP! STOP!' Ssoso screamed running down the mountain. The people of the town stopped him.

'GARU STOP!' I shook my head. I was on the ground from blood loss and then it happened. 'AAAAAAHHHHH!' Garu snapped out of it and ran. Ran away and left me with the 'X' he carved on my forehead. 'Oh my god' 'Look he carved an x on his face' 'Finally we got some action out of it' 'monster' 'he must be evil.' 'NO!' Ssoso screamed. I was crying screaming. It hurt so much. I relive it every night. My blood was everywhere.

I was screaming so the blood dripping from my head was getting in my mouth and eyes. I was spitting out blood. Trying to get the blood out of my eyes. Apparently my eyes looked red. Added on to all of that. The people of the town were... they were screaming not rushing toward me but away from me. Like I was the bad one. The one person who came to help me was Doga." A tear escaped Tobe's eye and Abyo knew it wa s sincere. He and Pucca looked at Garu who was crying about to sob under his eyes. Abyo needed to know. "Yes or no. Is what he just said true?" Garu nodded. Abyo caught a glimpse of Garu's wrist where he could read **mistake.**

Right where Tobe said. Garu's old fishing boat. Photo albums that Abyo could never look at. His pig tales. His uniform. Why Garu couldn't speak. The heart. It all made sense. Oh god. Pucca peeked in the window and saw just how deep his scar was the horror. The pain. The reality. Is this why Ssoso won't choose between Garu or Tobe. "Anyway." Tobe continued.

"Doga made me my mask. Told me to be proud of my scar. Never to forget it. To never forget hate. I don't hate Garu I _**can't. **_He's almost my son. I don't want to kill him in any way shape or form. I want him to win; anyway we fight he gets stronger. Don't get me wrong I do not let him win. I do what I can to build his pride. I miss our friendship but I died a long time ago."

"Garu is still here and has a fighting chance and he deserves it. The door at his house says learn from your mistakes. I am just sad that he might never realize how much his parents and I cared about him, just never go home and it's my fault. When I write letters to home I still say 'From the two most memorable friends in history.' Like we always did." Tobe sobbed. "But now I'm Sooga's nightmare! Do you hear them? Worse than Doga and Mel combined! Kids reenact our fight and they're wrong. I never summoned Doga! I didn't scream vengeance! I didn't do anything! And they just assume that they know but the-" The ninjas hugged onto his legs.

"Stop." Was all they said. Tobe slowly cooled down and actually passed out. And out of too much crying Garu passed out too. The truth hurts. Both halves of it.

That's the story I hope that answered all the loose ends if not let me know. Review. Favorite


	4. Discontinued stories

**Hello,**** don't worry If your seeing this It's just a notice. As you may or may not know i've begun discontinuing stories. So I'm making you a quick thingy that shows you what stories I've discontinued, if you don't care please exit.  
><strong>

**Saiyan Princess- maybe discontinue  
><strong>

**Truth or Challenge- Running  
><strong>

**Bunny is Back- Complete  
><strong>

**BoxLunch a GrimTale- Running  
><strong>

**Walks my Love- Running  
><strong>

**Second son of Slade- Running  
><strong>

**SpongeBob Humanpants- Soon to be complete  
><strong>

**Follow the laughter- Running  
><strong>

**Who would of thought a 4th Brawl- Discontinued**

**A life story of Lu-Ten- maybe discontinue **

**An Unlikely Alliance- Discontinued**

**Hohen the one that wasn't born- maybe discontinue**

**Destroying fiends- discontinued**

**Working in the power kingdom-discontinued**

**complications of Aoi the Green Saiyan- Complete**

**What did she do? WHAT THE CRAP?!- soon discontinue**

**Wait Terra has a Brother?!- Running**

**Unfortunate Roadtrip- soon discontinue **

**Generator forgotton- I don't even know**

**WTF Hetalia Apocalypse-I don't even know**

**Crocker's Fairies- Complete **

**i can negotiate discontinued stories... But yes just thought i'd let you know! so yeah! and just so i'm not breaking the rules a preview of a new fanfic**

Prologue

? POV

I ran through the bamboo forest. Had I been here before? I stopped and looked up at the brush, the sun hit it just perfectly to make it glow a green that was overly perfect. No, I had never been here before. There was something else here. Yes, I breathed slowly and deeply, my stomach moved with my breath. The air had a natural taste that filled my lugs with the crisp cool morning spring air. This little island had something I didn't. It had innocence yes this would be perfect. This would be a perfect home for me. A home of new beginnings. I ran to where I thought the forest ended and gasped. There was nothing but crashing waves against the island. I back flipped to the top of the brush to find there it was already flattened, as if people had already ran across it as if there was a fight. 4 and then one but then two more and then. I made a dash over the brush leaving new foot prints on the canopy as I ran into what looked like a small village.

I saw two boys on what looked to be a sparing platform. I smiled and watched them quietly. This island rises early as I could see as soon many places said opened and many dressed people were lead to the sparing platform. I smiled as I saw a main building. I wonder who is that boy with the pony tails?


End file.
